


За тёмным окном

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children's Stories, Gen, Norway (Country), Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Terminal Illnesses, Timey-Wimey, Сhildhood Fantasies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: "Маленькие ниссе тоже, наверное, чувствовали себя виноватыми, сбились в кучу и скулили. А Эйлеф смотрел во все глаза на старое кресло в углу: оно было слишком хлипкое, чтобы в нём сидеть, и поэтому обычно все просто складывали туда ношенные вещи. А сейчас, прямо поверх вещей, сидела незнакомая старушка и вязала..."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	За тёмным окном

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан Командный конкурс фантастического рассказа "Радуга-фест" на diary.ru  
> Тема: Страх смерти хуже, чем сама смерть
> 
> В тексте использована цитата из книги Марии Парр “Вафельное сердце” (прекрасная книга, очень люблю её!)

К ночи ветер совсем разбушевался. Обратившись штормом, он гнал волны на скалы, кидал в стёкла брызги дождя, выл на разные голоса. Хлипкие стены вагончика подрагивали от особо грозных порывов, и Эйлеф вцепился в кровать: казалось, вот-вот дом сорвётся с утёса, рухнет и поплывёт, как корабль, унося их в открытое море. Потолок тоже дрожал, и что-то неприятно скребло по крыше: может, сломанная ветка, а может — какой-нибудь зверь.

Скрежет и вой никак не давали уснуть. Эйлеф моргал сухими глазами, разглядывал жёлтые пятна света на потолке. Нос и горло пекло, и больше всего на свете хотелось умыться. Эйлеф даже подумал: хорошо бы всё-таки свалиться, он бы с радостью окунулся сейчас в холодную воду! Но потом за такие мысли стало стыдно, потому что они бы оказались там все вместе, с Пуффи и Биттелиттен, а им обеим не стоило падать в море: Пуффи была кошкой и ненавидела мокнуть, а Маленькая Литте — ещё слишком маленькой, и ему опять пришлось бы её спасать. А ещё — в море ведь жили всякие гады: может, они и спрятались на дне, пока шторм, но потом наверняка не отказались бы подзакусить сухопутными неудачниками. Эйлеф тут же вспомнил, как он болтался на глубине и что-то склизкое цапнуло его за щиколотку, потянуло вниз; и воспоминание оказалось таким острым, что призрачная боль на некоторое время даже перебила жар в горле. Он тогда нахлебался воды и испугался, что тонет, и до сих пор, если вспоминал, ему чудилась соль в горле и дыхание перехватывало.

Позже жар вернулся. Чтобы отвлечься, Эйлеф представлял, как становится драконом. Он сможет дышать огнём, и никто не посмеет обижать их семью. Мама ни о чём не будет плакать и не станет больше бояться за него так сильно, а ещё они смогут завести себе сокровищницу, она ведь каждому дракону положена? И новый дом. Нет, — Эйлеф виновато покосился на потолочное пятно в форме бабочки — он очень любил их вагончик за то, что тот не продувался ветром и быстро прогревался, когда они растапливали печку. Вот у его друга Уле-Айнара был каменный дом, который нагревался гораздо дольше, а огромнющие щели в стенах хоть и были заложены оленьим мхом, но сильный ветер всегда пробивал их насквозь. Но и остывал он дольше, так что Уле-Айнару и его родителям почти никогда не приходилось вставать по ночам и кормить дровами голодную печь. Их вагончик был хорош, но в такой сезон штормов как сейчас Эйлеф не отказался бы жить в доме побольше, потеплее и понадёжнее.

Сейчас, правда, Эйлефу и вовсе не хотелось вставать, чтобы дойти до печи, хорошо, что ему было совсем не холодно. Но Биттелиттен, наверное, мёрзла? Он повернул голову (та казалась тяжёлой, будто набитой камнями): вся зарёванная, сестрица сидела на табурете рядом с его кроватью, в тёплом свитере и мамином платке. Вроде она долго рыдала, а Эйлеф из-за ветра ничего не слышал. Он потянулся и тронул её за запястье, а Литте сразу же вскочила и принесла чашку с кофе, хотя Эйлеф просто хотел спросить, как она себя чувствует, а вовсе не гонять за питьём.

Но кофе был тёплый и сладкий от сгущёнки. Литте помогла Эйлефу приподняться на локте и сделать несколько глотков, и тогда ворочать языком стало гораздо легче.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Эйлеф. — А ты чего ревела?

Литте мотнула головой, отказываясь говорить, но, поскольку у Эйлефа теперь не было сил повернуть голову обратно и дальше пялиться в потолок, он смотрел на неё в упор, и через некоторое время Литте всё-таки созналась:

— Я плакала, что сейчас весна.

Эйлеф очень удивился. Литте любила весну и последние месяцы только и говорила, как ждёт её, и солнце, и тепло.

— Ну что ты за дурак, — вздохнула она. — Весна — это хорошо, но ведь поздней весной так редко выпадает снег. А если бы выпал — я тогда бы сделала снежный домик и поставила свечку с желанием. И ты бы не умирал тут: сразу выздоровел! А сейчас снега нет и желание ни за что не сбудется: даже если я вынесу свечку, её тут же задует ветром. Лучше бы сейчас был Адвент! Я бы так хотела! Всё чудесное случается тогда, а весной бывает только шторм и лёд на деревьях, а снега совсем нет.

Ну, он-то, конечно, и сам не хотел умирать, но что поделать, если снег сейчас только на ледниках? Литте нельзя отпускать одну нельзя, а Эйлеф туда и сам не дойдёт... У него даже в носу зачесалось от грусти, а у Литте снова потекли слёзы, и, чтобы её отвлечь, он быстро улыбнулся и сказал:

— Ш-ш-ш! А знаешь, кто ещё хотел бы, чтобы сейчас был Адвент?

— Кто? — удивилась Литте.

— Ниссе. Знаешь же, как они любят рождественскую еду и угощения...

— ... и воруют наши конфеты с ели, — осуждающе сказала Литте.

— Иногда, — Эйлеф прищурился и чихнул. — Вот они сейчас всей семьёй собрались у печки, услышали тебя и грустят. Вспоминают рождественскую кашу. А младший, такой рыжий и самый лохматый, смотрит на ложку из-под сгущёнки. Наверное, очень хочет её облизать.

Литте неуверенно оглянулась на печку.

— Всё ты придумываешь...

— Вовсе нет, — Эйлеф подсунул ладонь под щёку. — Хочешь, сама проверь: оставь им блюдце, капни туда сгущёнкой и отвернись. Увидишь потом — пропадёт.

— Ладно.

Литте завозилась с блюдцем и сгущёнкой, отмеряя количество сладости, которое готова пожертвовать домовым. Ниссе в уголке встрепенулись, нетерпеливо поблёскивая глазами из-под густых косматых бровей. Вообще-то, раньше Эйлеф в них не особенно верил, пока не увидел вчера: вот тогда он удивился, аж охнул! Мама даже вскочила из кресла, в котором задремала, и подбежала к нему, чтобы померить температуру. И когда он рассказал о домовых, долго сидела рядом и гладила его по голове.

Теперь же вид лохматых чудиков в красных колпаках, живущих между печкой и старым рундуком с постельным бельём, казался ему совершенно привычным: он наблюдал за ними весь вечер и всю ночь. Они выбирались из своего закутка то по одному, то всей семьёй, помогали складывать в горку дрова, а один раз самый крупный (и, наверное, старший) из них храбро кинулся тушить выпрыгнувший из-под заслонки уголёк.

«Больше никогда, — подумал Эйлеф, — не буду смеяться, если мама решит налить им молока».

Литте оставила блюдце у печки и отошла, но постоянно оборачивалась. Ниссе это беспокоило, и они боялись даже сунуться к сгущёнке.

— Не смотри на них, — строго сказал Эйлеф.

Литте фыркнула. Потом потрогала его лоб, повторяя мамины движения, и нахмурилась:

— Дать ещё кофе?

Эйлеф кивнул. И пока она помогала ему управиться с кофе, пока отвлеклась, чтобы соорудить себе бутерброд с солёным маргарином, блюдце у печки опустело. Литте вздохнула: ей явно хотелось увидеть малышей-ниссе хотя бы одним глазком. Но всё равно обрадовалась тому, что слова Эйлефа подтвердились.

Эйлеф тоже улыбался. Хотя он успел заметить, как сыто умывается Пуффи неподалёку, но и ниссе выглядели вполне довольными: значит, им всё-таки досталась положенная порция молока. Устроившись в корзине, среди ниток с шитьём, они расчёсывали друг другу шерсть и о чём-то тихо переговаривались, и если не вглядываться специально в цветные пятна, их никак не получилось бы заметить. Эйлеф решил не показывать домовиков сестре, чтобы не вспугнуть.

Стены вагончика качало ветром, вой за ними усиливался. Эйлеф всего на секундочку прикрыл глаза, а когда очнулся — везде было уже темно, только в печке виднелся тусклый огонёк. Мама успела вернуться со смены, они с Биттелиттен спали в обнимку, и у мамы был смешно приоткрыт рот и рука свешивалась к самому полу. Эйлефу не хотелось их будить.

Он осторожно поднялся: ветер вроде немного притих, но пол и стены всё равно покачивались, и пришлось схватиться за спинку кровати, чтобы не упасть. Эйлеф с трудом выпрямился, потом медленно, держась одной рукой за стенку и хватая воздух ртом, пошёл к выходу. Он волновался, удастся ли ему дойти до уборной, потому что ступеньки вагончика обледенели, а ещё эта качка: Эйлеф много раз бывал в море и в лодке, и на катере дяди Якоба, но его, кажется, ещё ни разу не мутило так сильно, как сейчас, на собственном дворе. Земля, горы, стены чужих домов перемешивались с нависшими хмурыми тучами, так что он совсем перестал узнавать, где что, случайно пошёл не в ту сторону и чуть не скатился с обрыва.

А когда возвращался обратно, встал отдышаться у порога и вцепился в перила ступеней. Их вагончик стоял на отшибе, Эйлеф любил подходить к самому краю и смотреть на залив и галечный пляж с высоты.

Внизу шторм ещё продолжался, поднимал высокие волны с белыми барашками и швырял о берег. Ветер и Эйлефа качал из стороны в сторону и грозил опрокинуть на землю.

Он вспомнил, как мама жаловалась, что дядя Якоб не может выйти в море и привезти врача из Рёста. Но скоро шторм утихнет, и он наверняка отправится в путь. Эйлефу надо всего-то дождаться, когда они прибудут. Это совсем недолго.

Что-то зашелестело за спиной, словно камни сбегали по насыпи, он обернулся на звук и замер. Хотелось закричать и позвать на помощь, но язык будто присох к нёбу и в голове стало гулко и пусто — ни одного слова не удавалось выговорить. Прямо напротив него, у дорожки, рядом с кособокой яблоней, стоял большущий валун, в полтора Эйлефова роста.

Там раньше никаких камней не было — и неоткуда было вдруг прикатиться. Но по-настоящему Эйлефа напугало не это: когда он обернулся, в верхней части валуна, на две ладони ниже покатой вершины, вдруг засветились два тусклых, жёлтых огонька. Совсем как глаза: круглые, жёлтые и с кошачьими черточками-зрачками.

Эйлеф не шевелился, валун — тоже, только огоньки изредка пропадали, будто валун моргал. «Это тролль, — догадался Эйлеф. — Скальный тролль, потому что он каменный, а болотные и лесные должны быть в лохматой шерсти». Ещё у болотных должны быть острые, ядовитые зубы. А про зубы скальных Эйлеф ничего не помнил и боялся пошевелиться и узнать.

Ещё он помнил, что троллям нельзя раскрывать своё имя. Но этот его ни о чём и не спрашивал. Они с троллем просто смотрели друг на друга, пока ветер качал Эйлефа, как ветку дерева, пригибая к земле. Потом, всё ещё держась рукой за перила и не отводя глаз, Эйлеф начал медленно пятиться по ступенькам наверх. Ноги скользили, и один раз он почти сел на ступеньку, когда нога поехала вперёд. И локтем стукнулся. Он тогда, конечно же, зажмурился от боли и выпустил тролля из виду. Но когда опять поднялся, тот всё так же торчал у дорожки, не сделав даже слабой попытки сдвинуться с места. И страх понемногу ушёл. Наверное, тролль был сытый. Или не считал его съедобным, кто знает?

Эйлеф взялся за ручку двери, приоткрыл, но не спешил заходить, рассматривая тролля напоследок. Камень как камень, если бы не глаза — ни за что не определишь, что он такое. А теперь, если знать, куда смотреть, в очертаниях валуна легко угадывалась голова с широкими ушами и прижатые к туловищу лапы.

— Спокойной ночи, — хотел пожелать ему Эйлеф, но изо рта вырвался только хрип и сухой кашель. Он скрючился, пытаясь переждать приступ.

— Э-эх, — послышалось в ответ со стороны валуна. — Эх!

Эйлеф ничего не понял. В тот же момент что-то тёмное, похожее на огромную крысу, кинулось ему под ноги, Эйлеф хотел его остановить, но не успел, и это нечто заскочило в дом. Или только показалось, что заскочило? Он заглянул внутрь домика, но там всё было тихо и сонно, а ещё одна пара светящихся глаз (Эйлеф успел шарахнуться, а потом только сообразил) принадлежала потревоженно озиравшейся Пуффи.

Эйлеф обернулся на тролля, но тот снова притворялся куском скалы. Кошка обошла комнату кругом, обнюхала Эйлефу ноги и спокойно устроилась спать на стуле. Тогда он пожал плечами и зашёл, наконец, внутрь.

— Э-эх, — донеслось со двора ему вслед.

В вагончике было душно, оттого что жарко натоплено. Эйлеф добрёл до своей кровати и лёг навзничь. Поленья в печке тихо потрескивали, чуть громче тикал мамин будильник. Потолок над Эйлефом плясал серо-бурыми отсветами, как будто печка решила порадовать его театром теней. Такой мама показывала ему, а он — Литте: вот птичка из сложенных ладоней, вот собака, вот зайчик, вот рогатый олень, а вот чёрт, который спрыгнет со стены, сунет тебя в мешок и утащит...

Тень и вправду соскочила, навалилась, вцепилась в горло так, что Эйлеф захрипел, задыхаясь. Воздух вокруг стал совсем дымным и горячим, давяще-тяжелым. Искры и отсветы на потолке слились в один большой яркий круг. И будильник затикал редко, но громко, будто ему нужно было собираться с силами перед каждым ударом.

— Ну уж нет, — произнёс незнакомый голос совсем близко, и перед глазами Эйлефа, как стрела, мелькнула серебристая спица.

Обиженная тень истошно заверещала. Соскочила вниз и, змеисто виляя всем телом, бросилась к выходу. Эйлеф закашлялся, а разбуженная вереском мама подскочила на лежанке, кинулась открывать дверь и окна, чтобы впустить свежий воздух.

Она накинула на него и на Литте по второму одеялу и натянула шапки на головы, а потом долго проветривала дом. Ругала себя, что не досмотрела, что из-за неё они все могли задохнуться в таком чаду. Мало им было горячки Эйлефа, которая никак не хотела уходить, ещё и печь решила забиться и дымить…

Маленькие ниссе тоже, наверное, чувствовали себя виноватыми, сбились в кучу и скулили. А Эйлеф смотрел во все глаза на старое кресло в углу: оно было слишком хлипкое, чтобы в нём сидеть, и поэтому обычно все просто складывали туда ношенные вещи. А сейчас, прямо поверх вещей, сидела незнакомая старушка и вязала.

Она была странная: в мужских брюках, тёплом свитере и в пёстрой, вязаной шали, а на носу у неё сидели смешные ярко-зелёные очки с оправой в виде мордочек лягушек. Спицы в её руках мелькали быстро-быстро и вывязывали что-то широкое и цветастое. Наверное, ещё одну шаль.

Мама не замечала странную гостью, хотя выкрутила огонёк в лампе на полную. Литте клевала носом и ни на что не обращала внимания. А незнакомка вздыхала, посматривая поверх очков, и сочувственно кивала всякий раз, когда Эйлеф заходился приступом кашля. Поэтому он решил, что она хоть и странная, но не злая, и наверняка родная им, ведь с чего бы кому-то чужому сидеть в их вагончике так долго, вздыхая?

Сумев отдышаться и выхлебать чашку разбавленного кипятком молока, он решил первым поздороваться со старушкой и, может даже, позвать её ближе к столу, но она, будто разгадав его мысли, прижала палец к губам и подмигнула.

Поэтому Эйлеф обратился к ней, только когда уже все заснули.

— Привет, — сказал он. И попробовал вспомнить имя. — Бабушка Анне?

Она была очень похожа на папину бабушку с фотографий в старом альбоме, особенно шалью. Хотя на той фотографии у неё не было смешных очков и вообще фотография выглядела ужасно серьёзной и торжественной, но Эйлеф подумал, что, если бы у него были такие очки с лягушками, он, может, и не стал бы смущать ими строгого фотографа, но обязательно ходил бы в них каждый день.

— Нет, — покачала головой старушка. Поднялась из кресла, подошла и укутала одеялом получше. — Я Верена. Спи давай. Я посторожу, чтобы мара больше не забралась в дом.

— Мне не спится, бабушка Верена, — честно признался Эйлеф. — Очень холодно, грудь и горло болит.

— Нечего было на улицу ходить, толком не одевшись, — пробурчала бабушка. — Куда только мать смотрит...

Эйлефу даже стало немного обидно:

— Она работала и устала!

— Да знаю я! — бабушка отмахнулась, а потом вздохнула: — Ладно. Тебе нужно успокоиться и согреться. А я посижу с тобой рядом и побаюкаю.

— Колыбельную споешь? — Эйлеф обрадовался. Он любил, когда ему пели колыбельные, хотя и не просил никогда, потому что был уже слишком взрослым.

— Ой, нет, мне слон на ухо наступил, — рассмеялась бабушка. — Не буду я петь, всех троллей в округе распугаю. Хочешь, почитаю зато?

Если сознаться, Эйлеф читать не любил. Это было сложно и по большей части бесполезно. Хотя он несколько раз прочитал вместе с Литте «Азбуку», когда она отправилась в школу, и через силу читал учебники, которые им с Уле-Айнаром покупали на двоих, потому что они всё равно сидели за одной партой. Но даже интересные вещи, вроде других городов и стран, в учебниках описывали скучно. И что уж говорить про совсем взрослые книги, вроде того томика стихов, в котором мама хранила засушенные цветы!

— Не хочу, — Эйлеф нахмурился. — Там сплошь скукотища в этих книгах. Расскажи лучше сказку. Про троллей?

— Про троллей? Как они к золотому замку шли?

Эйлеф согласно кивнул.

— Ладно, — бабушка Верена устроилась у него в ногах со своим вязанием, а клубок кинула на пол. — Слушай тогда. Как-то раз король волшебной страны решил созвать подданных на большой пир. И начали на него сходиться тролли, со всех концов Норвегии. Но путь туда был не близкий, и решили они идти дружной семьей...

Эйлеф приподнял голову: за тёмным окном ему почудилось движение, будто промелькнуло что-то.

— Ай, — отмахнулась бабушка, — не обращай внимания. Это твой приятель со двора притопал послушать сказку про своих. Вдруг услышит знакомое имя? Они там шли большой компанией: и Тронд, и Коре, и Ивар, и Борд, и Бобб из Мусьерда, и старушка Гури по прозвищу Свиное Рыло...

Бабушка вязала, клубок крутился по полу, Эйлеф вроде и слушал, а вроде и уснул. Проснулся, когда на дворе уже было совсем светло.

Подскочившая к нему Беттелиттен рассказала, что с утра забегал Уле-Айнар и принёс немного яблок из зимних запасов, мама натёрла их на тёрке и сдобрила мёдом, чтобы Эйлефу было легче глотать. А он в ответ рассказал, как видел ночью тролля. Но когда Литте помогла ему одеться, чтобы выйти, никакого загадочного валуна, конечно же, они во дворе не нашли.

— Ну, это и не странно, — сказала Литте. — Так он и будет стоять и ждать нас, если солнце уже взошло! Ясно же — спрятался.

Море всё ещё выло и бушевало. И, если присмотреться, вдали от берега можно было увидеть серебристую чешую морского змея, который плескался в волнах, радуясь непогоде, и ещё сильнее баламутил воду. Эйлеф показал его Литте, но она не стала его разглядывать.

— Пойдём, пойдём уже, — сказала она. — Холодно стоять.

В домике зато было тепло. Эйлеф опять лёг и смотрел, как бабушка Верена вяжет. Клубок подпрыгивал у её ног, и Пуффи глядела на него, не сводя глаз, и подёргивала хвостом.

— Ты же мёртвая, да? — спросил Эйлеф у бабушки. Ему не пришлось долго думать, кем она может быть: бабушка была очень похожа на то старое фото, а ещё — на Литте, если бы малышка Литте прожила сто лет. И все знают: если кто и присматривает за людьми заботливо, так это их предки, а уже потом, когда те не справляются, в дело вступают божьи ангелы. Так что бабушка Верена могла быть только их покойной бабушкой (или прабабушкой) — и никем иным. — А как ты умерла?

Бабушка глянула на него поверх очков, качнулась вперёд-назад, будто привыкла сидеть в кресле-качалке:

— Да как, жила, жила и умерла. Вот, приболела немного — и сердце стало.

Эйлеф понимающе кивнул:

— Тоже простудилась? Как я?

— Да нет, не совсем. Ты-то как умудрился?

Он пожал плечами: это всё шторм был виноват. Ну и то, что Эйлеф не досмотрел за сестрой. Он помогал сворачивать сети на берегу, а Литте усадил в их старую лодку, чтобы игралась там со своими куклами и не мешалась у взрослых под ногами. А тут шторм.

На самом деле, Эйлеф даже не помнил толком ничего после. Ветер поднялся резкий и сильный, Литте рыдала, лодку тащило в море, Эйлеф пытался её остановить, вцепился обеими руками в хвост каната, но не устоял на ногах, и его потянуло следом. Вода была ледяная, а брызги — колючие, он ободрал локти о дно, а кожу на запястьях — пенькой. И морская тварь вцепилась ему в ногу так крепко, что Эйлеф чуть было не утонул. Еле отбился.

Но он совсем не успел испугаться. Разве что потом, когда лодку взяли на буксир, и дядя Якоб громко удивлялся, как Эйлефу хватило силёнок забраться в лодку. И как повезло, что они не перевернулись и их успели перехватить почти у берега, а не в открытом море.

— ... следов от укуса, правда, не осталось, — Эйлеф закатал штанину, показывая. — Тут только царапины от камней, ничего особенного, и мне никто не поверил. А ещё я замёрз.

Это он говорил о прошлом, но бабушка всё равно закутала его в одеяло поглубже.

— Эх ты, — вздохнула она. — Герой! Попробуешь поспать?

Эйлеф покачал головой. Снаружи шёл дождь и тарахтел по крыше так, что заснуть не получалось. Ниссе в углу лопотали о чём-то своём. Даже Пуффи не спала и беспокойно подёргивала хвостом.

— Тогда глянь, я нашла нескучную книгу, попробуем?

Бабушка хитро щурилась, показывая свою находку, и та выглядела… интересной? Это не была одна из их домашних книг, совершенно точно, и когда они бегло полистали её вдвоём, Эйлеф согласился, что да, можно и почитать. Картинки, во всяком случае, показались ему забавными, а как известно — картинки в книгах делают их намного-намного лучше.

_«После обеда в первый день летних каникул мы с Леной провели между нашими домами канатную дорогу. Переправиться первой, как всегда, решила Лена. Она бесстрашно забралась на карниз, двумя руками схватилась за веревку, а босые ноги закинула наверх, сцепив их в замок. Тут я понял, что она вряд ли сумеет остаться в живых...»_

История Тилле и Лены полностью захватила Эйлефа. Удивительно, как много времени на всякие затеи может быть у жителей материка! Он даже тихо возмущался по этому поводу. А бабушка Верена бурчала себе под нос:

— Вот и как так, почему даже аспирина у вас в аптечке нет? Уж можно было денег найти... — и постоянно щупала его лоб прохладной ладонью. — Дали бы хоть воды ребёнку!

Воды у них, к счастью, было хоть отбавляй, но Эйлефу больше нравился кофе, который мама заваривала для него в маленьком термосе. Кофе должен был бодрить, но вместо этого Эйлеф просто лежал, и спал весь день, и слушал бабушкину книжку.

Там у всех всё было хорошо, и у него получалось не думать о своём кашле и о том, что горло и грудь болят, будто проволочная мочалка застряла внутри и никак не хотела выходить. «Хорошо бы, — думал Эйлеф, оглядываясь на бабушку, — у меня с сердцем всё обошлось». Папа очень грустил, когда она умерла — Эйлеф не знал об этом точно, но был уверен. Он не успел об этом спросить, потому что, когда папу призвали на войну с немцами, говорили, что помощь близка и всё закончится быстро. Если бы Эйлеф мог, он бы много важных вопросов папе задал. Что сказать маме, например, когда придёт сообщение о смерти: а то она плакала несколько дней, ненадолго переставала и начинала опять, и Эйлеф не понимал, что нужно делать, кроме как следить в оба глаза, чтобы Литте не убежала далеко от дома и не свалилась в какую-нибудь яму в саду или расщелину в скалах.

«Впрочем, — думал он дальше, — папа мог и не знать ответ на такой сложный вопрос». Эйлеф же не знал.

Вот что он сам скажет маме, если всё-таки умрёт? Как извинится перед ней? Мужчин у них в семье больше нет, и позаботиться о них с Биттелиттен будет некому. Все, конечно, считали маму очень сильной, дядя Якоб даже как-то пошутил, что она такая силачка и умница, что у неё на дне сундука, наверняка, коровий хвост припрятан, но Эйлеф в сундуке всё перерыл и никакого хвоста не нашёл. И если мама была хюльдрой, чего бы они тогда жили в вагончике на краю посёлка и зачем бы маме приходилось почти каждый день уходить на комбинат?

И кто будет помогать с садом, и с сетями, и чинить лодку? И присматривать за Литте, когда она не в школе… А вдруг она опять уплывёт на лодке в море, а Эйлеф до сих пор не научил её плавать, а вдруг её схватит морской змей или прибрежный тролль… А вдруг мама будет плакать о его смерти так долго, что не сможет работать, и у них совсем не останется денег на еду?

От этих мыслей у самого Эйлефа наворачивались слёзы, нос забивался соплями и дышать становилось совсем невозможно, только хватать воздух ртом, как пойманной рыбине. А бабушка ругалась и опять требовала для него воды, будто он, и правда, становился рыбой. И всё зря: ни Литте, ни мама её не слышали.

Эйлеф жалел о том, что они не видели ни бабушку, ни малышей-ниссе, не чувствовали опасности, когда, ненадолго выбегая из дома вечером, оставляли входную дверь открытой. Так в дом чуть опять не заскочила тёмная змеистая тварь, хорошо, что Пуффи на этот раз её заметила, выгнулась дугой и предупреждающе зашипела, а бабушка проснулась в своём кресле и строго глянула на мару:

— Я всё вижу. — А та мигнула на них глазами-угольками и бесшумно скрылась в темноте.

Эйлеф и видел всё, и чувствовал, но сам себе казался слабее даже Пуффи, когда они котёнком нашли её в трюме катера дяди Якоба. Там пахло рыбой, вот она и забралась, наверное, но сам трюм оказался пустым, и бедняга неизвестно сколько просидела одна, без еды и воды. У неё подгибались лапки, Пуффи не могла стоять и только дрожала и мяукала беззвучно. Вот Эйлеф себя сейчас чувствовал точно так же — только ещё и кашлял всё время.

Литте зажигала свечи с желаниями за него и ставила на подоконник, но те постоянно гасли. Мама ругала буйное море — но тихо, под нос, чтобы оно не услышало. Эйлефу не хотелось думать, что, если шторм не окончится, он может не дождаться возвращения врача и умереть. И когда ночью кашель и жар опять не давали ему уснуть, Эйлеф просил бабушку Верену почитать дальше.

Они читали и рассматривали картинки, Эйлефу всё было интересно. А когда в книжке попалась история про грузовик, случилась совсем чудесная штука. Он, если честно, знал, что грузовики существуют, но не слишком хорошо их себе представлял, — у них на острове машин не было. Бабушка тогда постучала задумчиво спицей по дужке очков, вздохнула и достала из брючного кармана небольшой портсигар в вязаном чехле.

Ну то есть это Эйлеф сперва подумал, что это портсигар, как у шведа Зорана, который приезжал водить туристов по горам на Пасху. Но внутри вместо скучных сигарет оказался целый набор картинок, они светились и менялись, как в калейдоскопе или на экране передвижного кинотеатра, который тоже иногда привозили для туристов. Бабушка показывала Эйлефу грузовики (разные), и танки, и самолёты… И потрясающе красивый белый катер, о котором Эйлеф тут же размечтался, что купит себе такой, когда вырастет, будет выходить в море и рыбачить. А потом подсоберёт денег и купит дом!

После таких мечтаний он уснул крепко, даже не кашлял. А ещё отвлёкся, перестал высматривать ниссе, и маленький народец сам перестал попадаться ему на глаза — надолго, но не насовсем.

Он проснулся в серое утро, когда очертания предметов вокруг мутнели и будто растворялись. Угли в печи едва тлели. Эйлеф хотел встать, поворошить их и подкинуть дров, но только сполз по кровати на пол, сел, прислонившись к ней спиной, и уставился за окно.

Ветер за окном утих, и теперь снаружи плыл густой туман, похожий на дымный кисель. В клубах тумана угадывались очертания лопоухой круглой головы и посверкивали жёлтые глаза. Эйлефу казалось, он слышит из-за окна тяжелые вздохи:

— Э-эх… — будто тролль ждал, когда он выйдет, а он всё не выходил и не выходил.

Ниссе грустно глазели на Эйлефа из своего угла. И будильник на столе опять тикал, заглушая остальные звуки и постепенно всё замедляя и замедляя ход.

Рядом не было ни мары, ни другой опасности, просто утро было бледным и тоскливо-тягучим, будто Эйлеф вляпался в еловую смолу и накрепко прилип. Весь влип: и не мог пошевелить ни головой, ни конечностью, ни даже моргнуть. «Вот и всё», — сообразил он.

Совсем всё.

— Бабушка, — шёпотом позвал Эйлеф, и Верена спустила прикорнувшую кошку с колен, поднялась, кряхтя, и подошла к нему.

— Ну, чего раскис? — строго спросила она. Эйлеф тяжело сглотнул:

— Я не раскис, я только спросить хотел. Если я умру, я смогу стать как ты, и присматривать за мамой и Литте?

Бабушка вздохнула, села на кровать рядом с ним и погладила по голове:

— Конечно, милый. Какие тут вопросы? Захочешь — вернёшься и присмотришь за мамой в трудные времена. Чтобы у неё всё сложилось. Чтобы неприятности обходили стороной, а?

— Это хорошо, — Эйлеф прикрыл глаза. Теперь, когда он знал, дышать стало намного легче.

— Эйлеф? — это мама проснулась и подбежала к нему. — Зайчонок, ты что? Ты чего так сидишь, давай-ка обратно в кровать, давай, не сиди на холодном...

Эйлеф собирался сказать ей, что она может не беспокоиться, и закашлялся, надрывно и отчаянно, и кашлял так долго, что казалось — он сейчас кусок лёгких выплюнет, но на деле из горла вышел только комок мерзкой желто-зелёной слизи.

— О, а вот это хорошо, — непонятно чему вдруг обрадовалась бабушка. Эйлеф слабо кивнул и закрыл глаза.

Доктор приехал после полудня. Он тормошил Эйлефа, стучал по спине, прикладывал деревянную слуховую трубку и заглядывал в горло. Потом оставил маме каких-то порошков, круглых таблеток и длинное описание процедур. Эйлеф провалился в сон почти сразу, как его оставили в покое.

Проснулся уже ближе к вечеру. Литте, забравшись с ногами на стул, играла в куклы, мама помешивала кашу на огне. Заметив, что у Эйлефа уже открыты глаза, сестра тут же спрыгнула и подбежала к нему. Принесла кофе и бутерброд со стола, и Эйлеф слопал его в один миг, потому что вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно голодным. Он попросил бы добавки, но мама пообещала, что ужин совсем скоро.

— Смотри какая, — сказала Литте, показывая новую деревянную куклу с волосами из пеньки, лупоглазую и похожую на косматую домовичку.

А настоящие ниссе все попрятались, наверное, испугались прихода чужаков: Эйлеф ни одного не заметил, сколько ни вглядывался в их любимый закуток. Ну и пусть прячутся, выберутся же рано или поздно.

— Дядька Якоб так переживал, что пока был шторм, навырезал нам игрушек. Для тебя вон лодка с настоящим парусом, но если ты уже большой и не будешь играть...

— Ещё чего! — тут же перебил её Эйлеф. — Я буду! — И великодушно добавил: — Но иногда сможешь брать и катать в ней своих. Только не когда волны.

Литте рассмеялась.

— Хорошо! Вот Эва-Терезия, — кукла протанцевала перед глазами у Эйлефа, — первой будет рыбачить.

— Это ты имя придумала?

— Ага! Нравится?

Эйлеф равнодушно пожал плечами, и Литте нахмурилась:

— А ты вот сам бы как дочку назвал?

— Ну то куклу, а то дочку... — Эйлеф задумался. Приподнялся на кровати, огляделся по сторонам: мама, Литте, Пуффи и он — больше никого не было видно. В кресле ему сперва привиделся разноцветный клубок ниток, потом вгляделся — оказалось небрежно брошенное кукольное платье. «Ну и пусть, — мысленно вздохнул Эйлеф, — это же ничего не значит. Я-то знаю, что ты за нами присматриваешь». — Вот дочку я бы назвал Вереной. Как бабушку.

Мама сняла кашу с печки и переставила на стол.

— А у нас не было бабушки Верены, забыл? — удивилась рассеянно. — Анне-Вина — по папиной линии, Франсиска — моя мать. А прабабушки...

Эйлеф недоуменно моргнул. Как это не было? Может, мама что-то перепутала?

— Да? Ну и ладно, всё равно имя красивое, — пробурчал он себе под нос. — Раз сказал, что назову Вереной — так и назову.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к тексту от прекрасной [kazevrazhyna](https://www.diary.ru/member/?536800)  
> ([А по ссылке - цветной вариант!](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/2/0/3520032/86823766.jpg))


End file.
